07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Houses of God
The Seven Houses of God are the descendants of the first generation of the Seven Ghosts. They are organisations with the goal of prospering the seven continents.Said by Frau in Kapitel 27. There are seven continents in the world of 07-Ghost. Each district has a God House, which is a noble family, and each of these God Houses contains one of the cursed tickets in the name of the Ghost they descend from. To travel to the Land of Seele, the person must first receive the blessing of each of the God Houses and the cursed ticket of every House's respective Ghost. The God Houses have the right to refuse blessing to anyone if they do not deem their motives true enough.In Kapitel 29 Seilan says: "Only if they were seeking self destruction would they be refused". The traveller of Seele exists to judge them.In Kapitel 33, Castor says: "For we who cannot intervene, the traveller of Seele exists". Members Influence These seven God Houses have the right to decide who is to be the Pope;Kapitel 31 and the Pope has the right to decide whether someone is fit to be a king or queen of Raggs.Episode 21. The Pope does not side with Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg, the current ruler of the Barsburg Empire.Kapitel 8 said by Ayanami, and Episode 21 said by Wakaba Oak. Alliance Following the Raggs War, the God houses serve the Barsburg Empire in "one way or another"Kapitel 29: said by Seilan. and this includes killing those who oppose the Empire. However, not all God Houses are Barsburg's allies.Said by Wakaba Oak in Kapitel 21. The God Houses of Vertrag and Ea are also under the divine protection of Archangels Mikhail and Raphael respectively, through the Eye of Mikhail and the Eye of Raphael. The families of Barsburg and Verius are also under the leadership of the Emperor and the Pope respectively. All seven of the God houses have strong ties to the Empire because a suitor from each and every house is an eligible candidate to be the next Empress's husband, meaning that to varying extents, presumably all the houses are related to the Barbsurg royalty by marriage. Abilities and Attributes Each God house comes with a great degree of political power and diplomatic immunity,In Kapitel 33: Castor says of the God Houses "They're also people who neither Church nor military can judge". to the extent that not even the Church can investigate a God house (something many of them exploit for their own benefit).The Hausen House Arc showed Xingfa Hausen was able to keep a Wars in his house. The Krat House Arc showed Labrador's Uncle... Reincarnation As members of the God Houses share the blood of the original Seven Ghosts, they retain the ability to be used as the vessel of their respective Ghost should they die from an unnatural death. Not even members of the God Houses themselves know this is possible.In Kapitel 30, Teito excitedly blurts that members inherit the powers of the Seven Ghosts, but Seilan dismisses this. History After the Seven Ghosts sealed Verloren, they had to stay in the human world to guard the seal. Each Ghost assumed human form and went on to live human lives; they married humans, had human children and died as humans. In time, these seven families became known as the Seven Houses of God. These descendants have the Seven Ghosts' blood (hence the potential of using the ability of a Ghost) and a chosen member will act as a vessel of a Ghost after he/she has died a physical death. The current ghosts are the descendants of the original seven. Raggs War During the Raggs War, the houses were split on which side to take. Those that sided with Barsburg "made great achievements during the war".Saud by Frau in Kapitel 27. Those that sided with Raggs were ordered to kill the heads of their clans in order for the rest of the bloodline to be spared. Trivia *Frau has said to Teito about the Seven Houses of God: 'You might say they're people who can't do anything in this world.' *The locations of the God Houses of Landkarte and Zehel are the only God House locations that have not been shown, because Katsuragi and Frau were able to give Teito their respective Cursed Tickets without Teito having to travel to their respective God Houses. *The God Houses of Ea and Vertrag are, so far, the only God Houses known to have produced a marriage between a descendant of each God House (the marriage of Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, a descendant of Vertrag, and Millea Klein, a descendant of Ea). Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Organisations Category:Spiritual locations Category:Families Category:Barsburg Category:Royalty Category:Nobility Category:Ghost Category:Raggs Category:God Houses Category:Popular articles Category:Reapers